


Bleeding Through

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she can't keep her dreams from turning into nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Through

They bleed through sometimes.

Rinoa can't help it. She tries to keep her nightmares under control, but they keep sneaking out from behind lovely dreams and scaring her. She dreams of her father, in happier times, and then watches in horror as he turns into a Sorceress's victim, suspended by magic in the cold air above her palace. She dreams of playing with Angelo, about jokingly ordering her sweet puppy to attack a squirrel that runs by, only to realize that Angelo has become a slavering hellhound and the squirrel is really a helpless child. She always laughs as her pet rips the boy's throat out.

The boy himself frightens her the most. Sometimes he's pale and dark-haired and frowning; other times he's blond-haired and blue-eyed and smirking at her. She never cares while she's dreaming, but when she wakes up she screams and screams for hours, until she's sure that Squall is thoroughly sick of her screams.

She can't help it, though. She was able to see things that others couldn't see; that was part of the problem. She's read legends about Sorceresses, and most of them say that every Sorceress suffered their worst punishment as they slept. She hadn't believed it before.

She was starting to believe it now.


End file.
